wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toot Toot! (album)
"Toot Toot" is the 9th Wiggles album, which was released in 1998. It won the 1998 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on October 17, 1998. First Australia Release (1998) Staff: Songs: 1. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 2. Look Both Ways M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page 3. Dorothy The Dinosaur (tell me who is that knocking?) M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 4. Food Poem M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 5. Food food food (Oh how I love my food) J.Field 6. John Bradlelum (Trad, Arr The Wiggles) 7. Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 8. Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page 9. Bathtime Raffi 10. Wah hoo hey, I'm combing my hair today M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 11. Heads, shoulders, knees and toes (Trad, Arr The Wiggles) 12. Silver Bells that ring in the night (Madden/Wenrich) 13. Zardo Zap M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 14. Henry the Octopus M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field 15. Move your arms like Henry P.Field 16. Do the Wiggle groove M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page 17. Balla Balla Intro 18. Balla Balla Bambina A Renaldo 19. I climb ten stairs M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 20. We're dancing with Wags the Dog M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 21. Wags the Dog, he likes to tango M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 22. Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 23. Rocket M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 24. Officer Beaple's Dance D.Lindsay/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page 25. Let's Have A Ceili D.Lindsay Second Australia Release (1999) Staff: Songs: 1. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 2. Look Both Ways J.Field,M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 3. Dorothy The Dinosaur (tell me who is that knocking?) M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 4. Food Poem M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 5. Food food food (Oh how I love my food) J.Field 6. John Bradlelum (Trad, Arr The Wiggles) 7. Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 8. Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! J.Field,M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 9. Bathtime Raffi 10. Wah hoo hey, I'm combing my hair today M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 11. Heads, shoulders, knees and toes (Trad, Arr The Wiggles) 12. Silver Bells that ring in the night (Madden/Wenrich) 13. Zardo Zap M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 14. Henry the Octopus M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field 15. Move your arms like Henry P.Field 16. Do the Wiggle groove J.Field,M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 17. Balla Balla Intro 18. Balla Balla Bambina A.Renaldi 19. I climb ten stairs M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 20. We're dancing with Wags the Dog M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 21. Wags the Dog, he likes to tango M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 22. Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 23. Rocket M.Cook,J.Fatt,A.Field,G.Page 24. Officer Beaple's Dance D.Lindsay/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page 25. Let's Have A Ceili D.Lindsay America Release (2000/2003) Staff: Songs: 1. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) 2. Look Both Ways Music and Lyrics by Jeff Field, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) 3. Dorothy The Dinosaur™ (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 4. Food Poem (Spoken) Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 5. Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Music and Lyrics by Jeff Field 6. John Bradlelum Music and Lyrics (Traditional) Arranged by (The Wiggles) 7. Captain Feathersword™'s Raincoat Story (Spoken) Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 8. Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Music and Lyrics by Jeff Field, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 9. Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 10. Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Music and Lyrics by (Traditional) Arranged by (The Wiggles) 11. Zardo Zap Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 12. Henry The Octopus™ Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field 13. Move Your Arms Like Henry Music and Lyrics by Paul Field 14. Do The Wiggle Groove Music and Lyrics by Jeff Field, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 15. Balla Balla Intro (Spoken) 16. Balla Balla Bambina Music and Lyrics by A. Renaldi 17. I Climb Ten Stairs Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 18. We're Dancing With Wags The Dog™ Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 19. Wags the Dog, He Likes To Tango Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 20. Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 21. Rocket Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 22. Officer Beaples' Dance (Instrumental) Music by D. Lindsay, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Instrumental) 23. Let's Have A Ceili (Instrumental) Music and Lyrics by D. Lindsay (Instrumental) Tracklist #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 2:22 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Look Both Ways - 1:42 J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) - 1:24 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Food Poem - 0:12 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) - 2:08 J.Field (Wiggly Tunes) #John Bradlelum - 1:14 Trad, Arr The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) #Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story - 0:56 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! - 2:13 J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Bathtime - 2:09 Raffi (Homeland) #Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today - 2:00 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes - 2:23 Trad, Arr The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night - 2:12 Madden / Wenrich (Alberts) #Zardo Zap - 2:41 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Henry the Octopus - 1:26 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field (EMI) #Move Your Arms Like Henry - 1:49 P.Field (Wiggly Tunes) #Do the Wiggle Groove - 2:18 J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Balla Balla Intro - 0:15 #Balla Balla Bambina - 2:10 A Renaldo (Wiggly Tunes) #I Climb Ten Stairs - 1:31 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog - 1:22 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango - 1:04 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship - 1:55 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Rocket - 1:50 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Officer Beaples' Dance - 1:41 D.Lindsay/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Let's Have a Ceili - 2:41 D.Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Release Dates Australia - February 10, 1998 United States - 2000 United Kingdom - June 24, 2003 Personnel * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch and Kevin Bennett * Additional Vocals: Anthony Field, Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Paddick and Mic Conway * Spoken Vocals: Anthony Field and Paul Paddick * Electric Guitar: Anthony Field, Murray Cook and Mark Punch * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field and Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums and Percussion: Tony Henry and Paul Hester * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Piano, Organ & Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Uncredited Guitarist: Tony Douglas Staff * Mastering: Don Bartley * Engineered and Mixed by Chris Brooks * Composers: Greg Page, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt and Paul Field * Additional Composers: John Field, Edward Madden, Percy Wenrich * Arrangers: Greg Page, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt and Dominic Lindsay * Studio Assistants: Brad Cook, Matt Lovell and Phil Punch * Package Designer: Leonor Egea Cover Art TootToot!OriginalInsideAlbumCover.jpg|The inside of the original album. TootToot!OriginalAlbumBackCover.jpg|The back cover of the original album release. TootToot!Album-Disc.jpg|Disc TootToot1998AudioCassette.JPG|1998 Audio Cassette. TootToot1998AudioCassetteBackCover.JPG|Back cover of the 1998 audio cassette. TootToot!AlbumPoster.jpg|Poster. Toottoot!.jpg|Regular album release TootToot!Album-RedesignedInsideCover.jpg|Inside Redesigned Cover. TootToot!AlbumRedesignedBackCover.jpg|Redesigned Back Cover. TootToot!RedesignedCassette.jpg|Redesigned cassette. Toot-Toot! american album cover.jpg|American Cover TootToot!Cassette.jpg|American Cassette cover TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Toot Toot album advertisement at the 1998 awards. TheWiggles,DominicFieldandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Toot Toot album advertisement in the background. TootTootAlbum2.jpg|Alternate cover WiggleHouseendboard.png Sampler Version In the US, a 3 song sampler CD of Toot Toot! was sold with some copies of Wiggly Play Time. The sampler was in a cardboard slipcase, and it featured the cover art similar to the US VHS and DVD, rather than the US album art. Tracklist *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page *I Climb Ten Stairs *Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page *We're Dancing with Wags the Dog *Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page TootToot!SamplerCDBackCover.jpg|Back cover (sorry for the giant rip in it) TootToot!SamplerCD.jpg|The CD itself Trivia *Despite Bathtime and Silver Bells that Ring in the Night not being included in the US CD or cassette, they are available still available on the iTunes and Amazon MP3 versions in the US. *For some reason, Jeff Fatt didn't receive credit for playing the keyboards on this album, although they're heard during the songs. This later happens in It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World, Yule Be Wiggling, Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party and Wiggly Safari. Media Player Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1998 Category:1998 albums Category:Galleries